Family
by androidlikeskpop
Summary: Androids are free. But peace has not settled in just yet as Connor and Hank are assigned to investigate a case where a 7 year old boy named Jacob is abused and runs away from home and hides with a teen named Renjun. However, things take a turn when they dig deeper into his family's past full of darkness. But when Connor builds a father-son bond with the boys, his life changes.


p dir="ltr"As Connor stepped outside of the building he was in, he smiled and breathed in before releasing. Even though he didn't have to, it did not matter at all, because emhe/em emis free. /emFree! Just nine months ago, he was controlled by Cyberlife. And it's hard to believe on how much things have changed./p  
p dir="ltr"Humans and androids were walking together, chatting, laughing away. He smiled at the beautiful sight before he started to walk along the pavement. He got a call from Hank, who had wanted to meet him after a long time. Afterall, he emwas/em very busy with interviews these past few months, and he can't help but enjoy seeing his face everywhere, but he still kept humble./p  
p dir="ltr"He took out his coin from his pocket of his red hoodie. It was far more comfortable than the clothes CyberLife provided with. Ever since Markus gave him a red shirt, he had found a liking to the colour./p  
p dir="ltr"As he did his tricks with the coin, he couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered when Hank tried to do a trick./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh my, are you emthat/em Connor?" A seven year old suddenly asked with a tint of excitement in his tone. Connor bent down, respecting his height and nodded. "Yup, I'm emthat/em Connor, the one you're thinking of," He answered, popping the p. The little boy jumped up and down in excitement, as if he saw Santa Claus./p  
p dir="ltr""You're my hero! Mommy told me that you did something good!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Well, his mother didn't lie./p  
p dir="ltr"Connor patted his head. This boy, he had a feeling that he was going to meet this boy again. "My name is Connor, what's yours?" Even though the boy knew who he was, Connor told him anyway, and it has become a habit of his./p  
p dir="ltr""Jacob, but mommy calls me Jake!"/p  
p dir="ltr"His enthusiasm was making him smile ear to ear. "Well emJake, /emwhere is your mommy?" Connor asked the little boy. He looked down, his enthusiasm completely withered./p  
p dir="ltr""Mommy..." he stopped for a second. "... she's fighting with daddy.."br / Connor sighed, patting Jake's head. "I have to go now, mommy might be... worried.. yeah, worried," Without saying another word, the boy ran off./p  
p dir="ltr""Huh," Connor muttered. "That was.. odd,"/p  
p dir="ltr"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongLATER/strong/em/span/p  
p dir="ltr""Sumo!"/p  
p dir="ltr"It ran up to Connor and pounced on him, making Connor fall down. Sumo licked his face. "Hey bud!"/p  
p dir="ltr"A chuckle emerged from the back. Connor stood up with a grin. "Hey Con. Looks like you were on TV," Hank took a sip of his beer./p  
p dir="ltr""Looks like you haven't got rid of your drinking problem"br / Hank took a long chug and released. "Well, no shit," He muttered, slamming the can down. He walked closer to Connor with a smile./p  
p dir="ltr"Examining him, Hank sighed. A fatherly sigh. "Look at you, looking so much like a human," Connor smiled. "Thank you, Hank. Now why did you want to meet me?" He asked the older man. "Well," Hank started. "I thought that you might want to go buy some furniture for your new apartment,"/p  
p dir="ltr"Ah. Markus was given quite a lot of money to help his people. And a lot, as in $10 million. They don't have homes, unless their hideout counts as one. So, he bought 5 apartment blocks to help out. For Connor, Markus forced him to live on the top floor of the second block. It was huge, beautiful and showed beautiful scenary when the sun sets./p  
p dir="ltr""What's wrong with my apartment?"/p  
p dir="ltr""It's a bit... empty,"/p  
p dir="ltr"And he was right. Couldn't be more emptier than Gavin's heart./p  
p dir="ltr""But I do not have any money," He did, but he was saving it up. Hank laughed out loud, while Connor was confused. "What's so funny?" He asked. Hank regained his breath and shook his head. "Connor, it's on me! I'll pay for everything!" Connor didn't want to ask him how he got so much money./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you, Hank,"/p  
p dir="ltr"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"SOMEWHERE IN DETROIT/span/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr""... YOU FUCKING WHORE!"/p  
p dir="ltr"A shriek came from Jacob's mother, along with the sound of a beer bottle smashing on the ground. He panicked and felt tears streaming down his eyes. He tried gasping for air while pushed himself further away from the door he just locked./p  
p dir="ltr"When he heard footsteps near his door, Jacob quickly spread his blanket on the sides of his bed and slid under the bed. He was gripping a glass shard so hard, that his hands started to bleed. "OPEN UP!" a deep voice shouted. Jacob cupped his mouth. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" His father was banging the door so hard, that it started to crack. Sooner of later, it would definitely break./p  
p dir="ltr"He looked around him, but his eyes wer blurry from his tears. He grabbed his backpack, dumped all the books out and put in a half full water bottle. He looked around and shoved in his trusty bestfriends, a panda plushie, a dragon plushie and a penguin plushie. Those where the last things his mother got him. He also put in a half eaten sandwich that was covered in tinfoil./p  
p dir="ltr"He zipped the bag up, quickly slid his window to the side, and right before his father broke down the door, he had already ran out./p  
p dir="ltr"strong***/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongDamn! First chapter and first story! It's pretty short, but I promise it'll be longer next time!/strong/p 


End file.
